


Oh, Alpha

by SalazarTipton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Steter Week 2018, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: “This,” Stiles starts, his breathing heavy over Peter’s still so-close lips, “doesn’t mean I want the bite.”





	Oh, Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna thank everyone over on the steter network for inspiring me and helping me get the confidence to finally write these two. y'all are amazing. 
> 
> this is my first ever steter fic! woohoooo! so please be gentle with me. it's just a little scene to warm up and get used to writing them. i'd love to hear your thoughts on it. enjoy!

“Do you want the bite?”

 

Stiles does a double take. Peter never even eludes to his stint in murderous asshole land before they killed him, let alone what he put him through the night of the dance. He sets down the PS4 controlled on his thigh and slow turns to look at Peter. He’s just sitting in his chair, reading his book like he didn't just say the weirdest thing since explaining to Lydia that the floral arrangement on the counter from Jackson was unbalanced and a sign of inattention on his part.

 

“You can’t just sit there like I didn’t hear you,” Stiles says. Peter doesn’t look up from the page.

 

He waits a second and turns back to Uncharted shaking his head. Just another day in the life at the Hale house: Peter being weird and cryptic, Scott out training the betas with Derek’s help.

 

“Even if I wanted it, it’s not like you’d be any help. Last I knew you were barely a beta with the whole back-from-the-dead-weak-bitch thing.”

 

The hair on his neck bristles just before he feels breath waft over it. He swallows his fight or flight response, reminding himself that Peter isn’t going to hurt him. It’s taken time, but Stiles’ has realized the older wolf respects him, and even values his opinion. Peter is the one that takes his side at pack meetings, not Scott.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question. Do you want the _bite_?” Peter whispers into Stiles’ ear.

 

“You know, I’m happy with the magic thing for now. Thanks for the totally unnecessary and invasive question, dude,” Stiles says after his heart restarts. It faults again when Peter trails his hand down Stiles arm, down to his wrist. His fingers gently trace over his veins on the inside of it.

 

“I’m surprised and a little proud. This time, you aren’t lying.”

 

Stiles stutters in a breath. “Yeah. I’m good on this mage/emissary path.”

 

He braves turning his head to look at Peter against his better judgement. Their closer than he thought. Stiles can make out each individual hair in his scruff, the softness of his lips, and the stunningly, burning red ringing his irises. Stiles gulps.

 

His eyes fade back to his human blue. Stiles is still entranced by them. He’s always found Peter attractive, he has working eyes and a thing for older men that he never wants to examine _in any_ sort of depth.

 

Stiles wants to overthink the situation in front of him, wants to make an excuse for himself. He should be terrified at Peter being an alpha again given his track record. Instead, he feels his dick getting harder in his jeans. Peter takes a deep breath in and smirks at him.

 

He meets Stiles halfway, crashing their lips together. The controller falls out of his hand, landing on the throw rug with a dull thump. At first try, the angle is a little off, but it still feels so damn satisfying to feel their lips pressed together with Peter’s stubble catching against Stiles’ 5 o’clock shadow. It feels rough and unkempt and totally right. They shift, fixing the angle and softening the kiss.

 

He can’t say he’s completely surprised things went down this road. With the Hale property getting fixed up by the pack, they’ve spent a lot more time together--time in relaxed settings instead of the normal oh-god-we’re-about-to-die settings. It’s given Stiles to see the man behind the wolf, and he just kind of admitted he likes the man underneath.

 

He wants to wrap his arms around Peter, dig his hands in his hard, something, but Peter is still holding onto his wrist. Stiles tries to pry it away. Instead of letting go, Peter slides his hand up to intertwine their fingers.

 

“This,” Stiles starts, his breathing heavy over Peter’s still so-close lips, “doesn’t mean I want the bite.”

 

He feels Peter’s smile more than sees it. “Does it mean you want something else instead?”

  
Stiles smiles back and leans forward to kiss him again, but Peter’s gone. He blinks and Peter is back in his chair, opening his book back up. He shoots him the most incredulous look he can manage. The man just rolls his eyes and nods at the front door. _Oh…_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so, so much for reading! please let me know what you think. it's my first time with this ship, so i'd love some input. <3
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://bialiencowboy.tumblr.com/). i'm always taking prompts!


End file.
